Niklaus Mikaelson
Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson (aussi surnommé "Nik") est l'hybrid Originel, né de la sorcière originelle : Esther et d'un chef loup-garou (dont l'identité est inconnu), bien que son père officiel soit le mari de sa mère, Mikael Mikaelson. Par sa mère il a trois demi-frères ainés- un frère (dont l'indentité est inconnu), Elijah et Finn -, deux frères cadets - Kol et Henrik - et une demi-sœur plus jeune nommée Rebekah. Klaus était proche de sa famille, à l'exception de Mikael avec qui il avait une relation plus que tendue. Klaus est aussi le père d'une petite fille à naitre avec Hayley Marshall, ainsi qu'un lointain oncle de Cary (un descendant de son père naturel). C'est lorsque son frère Henrik fut tué par un loup-garou, qu'Esther effectua un rituel qui transforma Klaus, ses frères et sœurs ainsi que son beau-père en vampire. Quand il fit sa première victime humaine, son gène de loup-garou s'activa, révélant ainsi que Mikael n'était pas son père et qu'Esther avait été infidèle. Mikael a alors pourchassé et tué le père de Klaus et toute sa famille, décanchant ainsi une guerre entre vampires et loups-garous qui s'est perpétuée à travers les âges. Pour rétablir l'équilibre, Mikael força également Esther à poser une maldédiction sur Klaus afin de "désactiver" son côté loup-garou. En représailles, blessé par sa mère, Klaus l'a tua devant les yeux de Mikael et informa ensuite sa famille de sa mort en accusant Mikael. Apparence physique Klaus est un personnage assez intéressant. Son poids et sa taille sont inconnues. Klaus a les cheveux châtains clair bouclés ainsi que des yeux bleu clair. En vampire comme humain, son anatomie est bien construit : pas très musclé et pourtant assez athlétique. Il semble être assez grand. Klaus possède un visage délicat et pourtant masculin, peut-être du au fait qu'il était une fois un gentilhomme au 15ème siècle, et bénéficiait d'un soin sur son visage. Klaus totalement rasé (ressemble à un ange avec un sourire coquin) et lorsqu'il a la barbe, il a un look plus mature. Son style vestimentaire est assez décontractée. thumb *Au 10ème siècle, il s'est vu porté des chemises, des pantalon et des vestes. *Au 15ème siècle, il s'habillait en guerrier, portait un vêtement plus élégant et plus raffiné. *Au 20ème siècle, il utilisait le même style vestimentaire que dans le 15ème siècle mais en moderne. Personnalité Loup-garou non déclenché Alors qu'il était encore un loup-garou non déclenc hé, Klaus avait une vie compliquée, il était proche avec ses frères Elijah et Henrik, et sa sœur Rebekah, qu'il appellait affectueusement Beka. Il avait une relation tendue avec son beau-père, Mikael. Klaus a même admis à Rebekah que Mikael l'effrayait et lui cherchait constamment son approbation sans jamais la trouver. Sa mère, Esther, a essayé de calmer Mikael lorsqu'il était en colère avec Klaus, mais elle n'a jamais essayé de l'empêcher. Originel / Hybride Décrit comme étant sadique, insouciant, paranoïaque, impulsif, émotif, irascible, volatile, manipulateur, jaloux, obsessionnel et concurrentiel. Klaus a peu ou pas de considération pour la vie humaine en général, à l'opposé de son demi-frère, Elijah, qui vit une boussole morale, a de la compassion et de respect pour la vie humaine et montre la capacité de ressentir la culpabilité et de remords pour ses actions. En dépit de ses traits négatifs, il peut se montré très protecteur envers sa demi-soeur, Rebekah, avec qui il est resté à ses côtés pendant des siècles. À l'insu de tout, Klaus n'est pas le fils de Mikael, mais d'un loup-garou dans un autre village qui fait que Klaus soit parfois agressif et en colère. Quand il est devenu vampire, toutes ces émotions ont été exacerbées et le tempérament de Klaus est devenu pire que jamais. Les années d'humiliation aux mains de Mikael et de l'indifférence d'Esther, couplé avec Mikael qui le refusait comme son fils, a conduit Klaus à tuer sa propre mère pour se v enger. Après cela, Klaus a éteint son humanité à tout ainsi qu'à sa famille, tuant tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin. Vengeur et avide de pouvoir, il n'a reculé devant rien pour arriver à ses fins et supprimer ceux qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Cependant, Klaus ne croit pas que la mortest un châtiment comme il a pu le constaté lorsqu'il a nié la mort de Katerina Petrova. Il maintient également les gens en vie quand il en convient à ses besoins. Klaus a également un sens de l'honneur et ne revient pas sur sa parole même si, comme son demi-frère Elijah, il va toujours chercher des échappatoires dans les affaires qu'il fait. Toutefois, sa soif de pouvoir cache en réalité une profonde peur d'être seul, qui doit provenir du traitement de son beau-père. Il veut, au-delà de toute autre chose, être réunis avec des amis et la famille. Lorsqu'il vivait quelques temps à Mystic Falls, il a montre un côté plus doux quand il se trouvait auprès de Caroline Forbes. mais rarement auprès d'autres personnes. Elle était la seule qui lui faisait ressortir son humanité. Il est également titulaire de la rancune lorsque des personnes essaient de le tuer, ou les membres de sa famille, et les laisse rarement s'en aller, à chaque fois qu'il est dans une situation où il pourrait être tué de manière permanente. Il est rarement pris au dépourvu, ou par surprise, et a toujours une longueur d'avance sur ses enemis. Klaus n'est pas aussi indulgent qu'Elijah, il pardonne rarement quelqu'un. Son passé Niklaus est né dans un petit village qui deviendra des années plus tard, Mystic Falls à la suite d'une relation extra conjugale, que sa mère, une sorcière nommée Esther entretenu avec un chef loup-garou. Par sa mère, Klaus a six demi-frères et une demi-sœur ainsi qu'un beau-père nommé Mikael. Klaus grandi sans savoir, comme le reste de sa famille, qu'il n'était pas le fils de Mikael. Enfant, il aimait l'art et la musique. Il était auss très proche de ses frères et soeur avec qui ils jouaient dans les bois. Toute fois, ceux dont il était le plus proche étaientRebekah et d'Elijah. Il consolait et s'occupait souvent de Rebekah; une nuit d'orage, tandis qu'elle était effrayée, il l'appaisa et lui offrit un petit chevalier en bois, en lui disant d'être brave comme le chevalier, puis il lui jura de rester pour toujours avec elle. Il apprenait aussi la chasse auprès d'Elijah qui se montrait toujours patient et encourageant envers lui. Il entretenait une très mauvaise relation avec son père, qu'il le battait. Les autres membres de sa famille, sa mère compris, intervenaient très rarement du fait des menaces de Mikael envers eux, Elijah se repprocha toute sa vie de ne pas avoir tuer leur père la première fois qu'il avait levé la main sur Klaus. Cepndant, une fois, alors qu'il avait utilisé le couteau de chasse de son père pour tailler des pièces d'un jeu d'échec, son père le batti si fort qu'Elijah et Rebekah craignirent sérieusement pour sa vie. Elijah tenta d'intervenir mais fut repousser par Mikael, alors Rebekah le menaça d'une épée. Plutard, une nuit, Rebekah tenta secrétement d'assassiner Mikael afin de protéger Klaus, mais elle fut stoppée par Elijah, qui des siècles après confia à Klaus regretter de ne pas avoir tuer leur père lui-même cette nuit la. Une nuit de pleine lune, Klaus parti avec son frère Henrick observer les loup-garoups se transformés. Malheureusement son frère fut tué cette nuit là, ce qui devesta Klaus. À la suite de la tragédie, voulant protéger ses enfants Esther a effectua un rituel qui transforma Klaus, ses frères et sœur et son beau-père en les tous premiers vampires de l'histoire. Lorsque Klaus fit sa première victime humaine, son gène de loup-garou s'activa, révélant ainsi l'infid thumb élité d'Esther. Mikael pourchassa et tua le père de Klaus et une partie de sa famille, déclenchant inconsciament une guerre entre vampires et loups-garous. Il demanda ensuite à Esther de jetter une malédiction sur Klaus pour endormir son côté loup-garou, afin de rétablir l'équilibre. Esther s'éxécuta. Se sentant une nouvelle fois rejetté et trahie par sa mère, Klaus lui arracha à le coeur puis accusa Mikael du meutre. Il enterra ensuite sa mère avec Rebekah qui lui dit que malgrés tout ce qui s'était passé leur mère l'aimait, elle avait juste peur. Elle ajouta que contrairement à leur mère, elle ne lui tournerait jamais le dos, ce qu'Elijah, surgissant promis également. Sur la tombe de leur mère, Elijah, Rebekah et Klaus se promirent d'être ensemble "Pour toujours et jamais", tandis que Kol et Finn partait de leur côté. Année 1114 Klaus vivait avec Elijah et Rebekah en Italie quand ils ont fait la rencontre d'un homme nommé Alexander, un chasseur de vampire qui faisait partie des Cinq. Les Originaux ont alors passé beaucoup de temps avec lui afin de découvrir ses plans qui étaient de tuer les vampires, et Rebekah l'aimait. Alexander ne les soupçonnait pas d 'être des êtres surnaturelles lorsqu'ils portaient leur anneaux de lumière du jour, leur permettant de marcher au soleil sans se faire brûler, contrairement aux vampires qui ont tué Alexander en public. Toutefois, lorsque Klaus, Elijah et Rebekah ont été invités à une fête chez Alexander, les membres des Cinq étaient présents et ont commencé à faire des victimes. La moitié de la lignée de loups-ga rous, ne pouvait être neutralisée par le poignard trempé dans la cendre du chêne blanc et au réveil, tous les Cinq, y compris Alexander ont été tués. Année 1492 Klaus devenu un noble anglais à la fin du 15ème siècle, a fait la rencontre de Katerina Petrova. Depuis plus de cinq cent ans il était en attente pour l'utilisation d'un rituel, mais elle a appris l'existence son plan avant qu'il ne puisse avoir lieu et elle l'a échappé, en prenant une pierre de lune avec elle. Alors qu'elle s'enfuyait, elle a rencontré un vampire nommé Rose, qui l'a trompée en la transformant en un vampire, Après que Katerina ait été transformé en vampire, Klaus a supposé que cette lignée était te rminé avec elle et que la seule chance était de briser le sortilège. En représailles, Klaus s'est rendu en Bulgarie et a assassiné toute la famille de Katerina pour son mépris. Année 1700 Pour aucune raisons connues, Klaus et sa fratrie ont navigué à travers le monde, puis sont arrivés à la Nouvelle-Orlaéns. En arrivant au large de la Louisiane, ils se sont nourris et tués tous les matelots qui sont montés sur leur navire. Année 1919 Klaus, Elijah et Rebekah fuient la Nouvelle-Orléans. Année 1920 Durant les années 1920, Klaus et sa sœur Rebekah étaient sur la piste de Mikael depuis près de 1000 ans. Ils se sont retrouvés à Chicago en 1922 où ils ont connus Stefan Salvatore, dont Rebekah est tombé amoureuse. Au début, Klaus détestait Stefan, mais lorsqu'il a découvert que Stefan était un "éventreur", ils sont devenus bons amis. Une nuit, un club a été attaqué, apparemment par la police, mais il s'est avéré que l'attaque a été commandité par Mikael. Avant son départ, Klaus a Contraint Stefan de l'oublier avec Rebekah. Plus tard, lorsqu'ils étaient sur le point quitter Chicago, Rebekah a dit à Klaus qu'elle était fatiguée de courir et voulait resté avec Stefan. Klaus l'a alors forcé à choisir, et elle a choisi Stefan. En colère, il a neutralisé sa sœur avec un poignard de chêne blanc. Saison 1 Dans Pilot, Niklaus Mikaelson se rend à la Nouvelle-Orléans suite à une lettre qui explique qu'un complot se trame contre lui. Une fois à la Nouvelle-Orléans, il trouve une sorcière pour un renseignement sur une dénommée Jane-Anne Deveraux. Il découvre qu'un certain Marcel est encore en ville. Il revoit son vieil ami, Marcel dans un karaoké et lui demande des infos sur Jane-Anne. Dans la soirée, Marcel apporte à Klaus ce qu'il recherche : Jane-Anne en personne puis la tue devant ses yeux pour cause de magie. Suite à la mort brutale de la sorcière, Klaus se rend au Rousseau, le restaurant de sa sœur pour avoir plus de renseignement sur sa venue ici. Plus tard dans la même soirée, Klaus se joint à une fête donner par Marcel à la recherche de ce dernier. Mais ses nerfs montent quand Marcel arrive. Il cherche à savoir comment il contrôle les sorcières, mais Marcel n'en dis pas un mot. Ensuite, alors que Klaus observe Marcel draguer la barmaid, Camille, Elijah arrive et lui apprend qu'il a découvert la conspiration. Il l'emmène au cimetière Lafayette dans lequel son frère lui annonce une nouvelle qui va tout changer. Suite à ça, Elijah tente de le convaincre que c'est une chance qui s'ouvre à lui. Pas convaincu, il retourne voir Marcel à la fête et le force à lui révélé l'identité de son contrôle sur les sorcières, mais il s'énerve et attaque un des hommes de Marcel. Quelques minutes après, il se retrouve sur un banc à réfléchir jusqu'à ce que Elijah arrive et le convainc. Le lendemain, il rend visite à Marcel et sauve son ami, souffrant. Dans Always and Forever, Elijah, se trouvant en Nouvelle Orléans pour tenter de le retrouver, se dirige dans un bar/restaurant, le Rousseau dans lequel il discute avec la serveuse, Camille, lui parlant de la paranoïa de son frère, qu'une sorcière complote contre lui, et lui demande si elle sait où se trouve Jane-Anne Deveraux. Plus tard, il rencontre Hayley et utilise sa télépathie tactile afin de lui montrer ses souvenirs humaines ainsi que la première transformation en loup-garou de Klaus. Ensuite, il retrouve son frère sur un balcon lui faisant part de sa découvert sur la conspiration. Au cimetière, Klaus vient d'apprendre que Hayley porte son enfant, mais il est indigné. Elijah le suit à l'extérieur afin de lui faire changer d'avis. Dans la même nuit, Klaus se rend à une fête donner par son vieil ami Marcel, et le confronte sur les sorcières. Elijah est présent, caché. Klaus s'emporte auprès de son vieil ami quand il lui apprend qu'il est le prince de la ville et mord un de ses hommes. Plus tard, sachant qu'Elijah est derrière lui, Klaus le confronte à nouveau sur le bébé, lui disant qu'il se fiche de lui, mais la conversation tourne en confrontation brutale. Elijah tente de le raisonner. Suite à cette querelle familiale, Klaus s'assoit sur un banc puis est rejoint par Elijah qui lui dit que cet enfant à venir est une chose qui peut ramener l'amour dans la famille. Le lendemain, Elijah et Klaus sont dans leur demeure et Klaus découvre que quelqu'un est capable de nuire à son plan pour détruire Marcel, et avouant à Elijah que cette personne est son propre frère, il le poignarde. Dans House of the Rising Son, Klaus et Marcel ont une discussion à propos des agissements des hommes de Marcel, qui explique que son but est de les rendre heureux, puis Thierry arrive et informe Marcel que six de ses hommes ont été tué dans un bar. Plus tard, Rebekah arrive à la demeure et exige de savoir ce qu'il a fait à Elijah. Durant leur retrouvailles, il évoque Marcel et ses règles puis également comment il va s'y prendre pour faire avouer à Marcel son arme secrète. Le lendemain, il trouve son ami et s'aperçoit qu'il observe Camille, puis va arranger un rendez-vous entre eux. Plus tard, après avoir assisté à la mort de Tina par les mains de Marcel, Klaus escorte Joshua Rosza dans une voiture. Ensuite, il est confronté par Marcel qui lui en veut de ne pas lui avoir dit que Rebekah était présente. Après avoir appris une terrible nouvelle, Klaus est furieux contre Hayley et Rebekah parce qu'elles ont mis son plan en péril. Durant leur discussion, il avoue à Rebekah qu'il a besoin de la confiance de Marcel. Suite à cela, il demande à Hayley ce qu'elle faisait dans le Quartier français, et apprend qu'elle a tenté de mettre fin à la vie du bébé en avortant. Il révèle ensuite qu'il a donné Elijah à Marcel pour gagner sa confiance. Le lendemain, il entre dans la chambre de Hayley et découvre qu'elle n'a pas bu l'aconit. De là, ils entament une discussion à propos du bébé et de la relation entre Klaus et Marcel. Après avoir discutés, il retrouve Rebekah dans le hall qui lui annonce que l'arme secrète de Marcel est une sorcière puissante qui lui a effacé l'emplacement où se trouve leur frère de sa tête. Dans Tangled Up In Blue, Hayley, Klaus et Rebekah ont une discussion à propos du retour d'Elijah, puis lorsque Klaus commence ses plans, il réclame son frère à Marcel qui le lui refuse. Dans la même journée, alors qu'il draine avec Joshua toute la verveine de Max, il reçoit un appel de Rebekah qui l'informe que Katie est la petite amie de Thierry. Plus tard, Klaus et Rebekah ont un entretien avec Sophie et lui demandent de faire un sort de localisation afin de trouver Elijah et Davina et lui demandent de faire en sorte que Davina ne la détecte pas. Après avoir convaincu Marcel d'un complot de sorcière, Klaus raconte à Rebekah qu'il a mis un plan à exécution qui met en avant, Thierry, Katie et Max. Le soir suivant, Klaus assiste à la soirée organisée par Marcel avec Rebekah, qui a invitée Camille comme distraction pour Marcel. Dans la soirée, quand Diego rapporte à Marcel lesagissements de Thierry, Klaus assiste à la scène et envoie Joshua rapporter à Marcel le sort de fabrication de bague de jour. Cela ajoute une colère profonde à Marcel, qui le condamne au Jardin pour les cent ans à venir. Mais après que Katie ait tenté de tuer Marcel par vengeance, Klaus l'a tue. Après les événements, Marcel, reconnaissant, décide de lui rendre son frère. Plus tard, Klaus va au Rousseau et discute avec Camille puis l'oblige à lui donner une seconde chance. En fin de soirée, il rentre à la maison et révèle qu'il a utilisé Sophie et ses amies parce qu'elles veulent Davina et qu'il l'a veut uniquement pour lui. Ensuite, il va voir Hayley et lui annonce qu'Elijah sera de retour très bientôt et lorsqu'il est sur le point de partir, elle lui dit que l'enfant sera peut-être une fille. Dans Girl in New Orleans, Klaus propose à Camille de lui rédiger ses mémoires, puis l'a contraint d'espionner Marcel. Klaus lui raconte la vérité sur la guerre entre vampires et sorcières, puis la contraint de ne pas avoir peur de lui. Plus tard dans la journée, Klaus va lui rendre visite au Rousseau et lui révèle le rôle de la contrainte. De retour chez lui, Klaus apporte à Rebekah que Marcel est en retard du retour d'Elijah et soupçonne Davina d'en être la cause. Plus tard, après avoir contraint Timothy, il dit à Camille de remettre à Davina un mot de la part de son ami. A l'Eglise Sainte-Anne, Klaus retrouve Camille qui lui évoque le meurtre de neuf personnes qui a eu lieu ici même et lui révèle que c'est son frère jumeau, Sean. Après sa conversation avec Camille, il interrompt Davina et Timothy et oblige le jeune homme à s'asseoir pendant qu'il parle à Davina. Klaus tente de convaincre Davina de changer de camp et que Marcel n'est pas son ami, car il l'utilise. Une violente altercation survient lorsqu'elle ne prend pas ses paroles au sérieux. Après cet confrontation brutale, il reçoit l'appel de Rebekah qui lui apprend que Hayley a disparue. N'ayant pas de temps à perdre, il accélère les choses, jetant Timothy au sol du haut de l'étage et propose de le sauver en échange d'une faveur de sa part. Il retrouve ensuite Rebekah dans le Bayou, puis Hayley arrive totue affaiblie et guérie. Rebekah découvre que le sang du bébé permet de guérir. Cette même nuit, Klaus rend visite à Camille qui lui dit que la seule raison pour laquelle elle est revenue en ville c'est pour découvrir ce qui s'est passé. Klaus l'a contraint alors d'oublier ce souvenir. Dans Sinners and Saints, Klaus amène de force Sophie à sa maison l'accusant d'avoir rompu leur accord en laissant Hayley se faire attaquée par des sorcières/sorciers. Sophie jure qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec cette attaque et que c'est une faction d'extrémistes qui était derrière suite à une vision de Sabine. Elle leur parle ensuite de la moisson préformé tous les 300 ans afin que les sorcières puissent conserver leur pouvoir accordé par leurs ancêtres. Mais ils sont interrompus quand Marcel appelle Klaus pour lui dire qu'il y a eu une attaque sur les démonistes dans le Bayou et les blessures sont compatibles avec celle d'un loup-garou et lui demande de l'accompagner. Plus tard, au Bar de la Grande Auggie, il est au téléphone avec Rebekah, qui lui dit de retenir Marcel. N'ayant pas le choix, Klaus engage une discussion avec Marcel, lui demandant comment il a rencontré Davina. Marcel lui raconte l'histoire dans les moindres détails. Plus tard, Klaus reçoit un autre appel de Rebekah lui disant qu'elles sont dans le Bayou et ont vus un vampire qui pourrait être un informateur et lui annonce qu'elle arrive. Il se concentre de nouveau sur Marcel et lui demande de continuer son histoire. Après l'arrivée de Rebekah, celle-ci fait diversion pendant que Klaus brise le cou de Thomas, l'informateur. Il retourne ensuite à l'intérieur du bar et, lui et Rebekah constatent qu'il les a devancés. A l'Abattoir, Klaus attend le retour de Marcel, puis lorsqu'il arrive, il lui parle de sa tentative pathétique. Mais suite à un échange de quelques mots, Klaus, furieux, saute du balcon et commence à frapper son vieil ami. Il lui dit qu'il aura Davina quand il le souhaite. Ensuite, Elijah arrive et dicte que lui seul peut corriger son frère. De retour à la maison, Elijah explique à tout le monde que la raison de leur retour n'est pas dû à la guerre entre vampires et sorcières mais dû à une histoire familiale. Il leur dit aussi que Sophie est leur plus grande menace. Dans Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Klaus tente de faire la paix avec son frère en lui offrant une fille pour se nourrir, mais Elijah refuse, alors, Klaus s'alimente de la jeune fille puis pose son corps sur la table. Ensuite, les frères commencent à s'ignorer de nouveau. Plus tard, Elijah arrache une page du livre de sorts de leur mère et les informe qu'il compte demander à Davina de rompre le lien entre Hayley et Sophie et il révèle également que leur accord avec Sophie ne tient plus. Dans la journée, au Rousseau, Klaus et Elijah trouvent Sabine assommée. Ils l'interroge et la jeune femme leur révèle que Sophie a été enlevée par Agnès sans rien leur dire de plus jusqu'à ce que Klaus la convainc. Lorsque les frères arrivent dans la crypte et trouvent Sophie, elle leur révèle qu'Agnès a utilisé un objet maudit sur elle qui affectera Hayley et tuera le bébé. Après ces derniers mots, Klaus rend visite à La Faction pour leur demander de trouver Agnès pour lui. Quand le père Kieran lui demande la raison, Klaus lui révèle que c'est la sorcière qui a ensorcelé Sean. Convaincu, Kieran accepte, mais qu'il leur faut du temps. Klaus leur accorde seulement une heure. Plus tard, Klaus retrouve Kieran sortant de l'église et passe un accord : Kieran lui amène Agnès, il ne nuiera pas à Camille. Une fois la sorcière amenée à dans l'église, Klaus lui demande comment défaire la malédiction sur Hayley mais elle lui dit que son enfant va mourir. Mais après que l'originel ait appris que le lien a été brisé, il menace de laisser des morceaux de son corps dans la crypte familiale. Entre-temps, Elijah arrive et demande à Klaus de la laisser. Elijah tue Agnès. En fin de soirée, Klaus rend visite à Camille et lui dit qu'il a appris ce qui est arrivé à son frère et révèle qu'Agnès est morte. En colère, elle lui dit qu'elle va trouver un moyen de se défaire de ses contraintes. Dans la rue, il rencontre Marcel, qui lui révèle qu'il sait où il vit. Klaus rentre et découvre que Hayley a disparue. Dans Bloodletting, Klaus, accompagné d'Elijah, interrompent une soirée de Marcel et lui demandent où il a emmené Hayley. Marcel ne sait pas où elle est et leur dit que Sabine peut les aider. Il leur amène alors la sorcière qui effectue un sort de localisation et révèle que Hayley est dans le Bayou. Klaus et Elijah se rendent donc en voiture et commencent à rechercher tout signe de Hayley. Mais pendant leur recherche, Klaus découvre que Tyler Lockwood, un de ses ennemis tient Hayley captif. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Tyler cherche Hayley qui a pris la fuite, lui et Tyler s'affrontent. Après avoir vaincu son ennemi, sans le tuer, Klaus se rend à la cabane de Hayley et tombe sur Elijah et Hayley qui l'accusent de se servir de son futur enfant pour pouvoir créer ses hybrides. Klaus, vexé par ces accusations, mord son frère. Suite à cette dispute, il retourne à la maison et parle à Rebekah de la situation. Rebekah informe Klaus qu'il n'a jamais réellement compris pourquoi Elijah a prit soin de lui et Klaus admet qu'il est dans l'erreur. Dans The River in Reverse, Klaus est au petit déjeuner avec Rebekah et demande à sa soeur si elle a vu Marcel. Ensuite, il remarque qu'elle est assez froide avec lui depuis qu'il a mordu leur frère. Rebekah lui dit qu'elle s'inquiète parce qu'il peut la mordre si elle donne son opinion, mais Klaus affirme que jamais il ne l'a mordra, car sa méthode préférée est la dague au coeur. Dans la journée, Cami enregistre les mémoires de Klaus sur une machine à écrire. Il fait part de sa déception envers ses frères et sœurs et trouve un dessin mystérieux de Camille, qui se moque de lui en disant qu'il s'agit d'un complot le visant. Plus tard, il surprend Joshua qui travaille sur une voiture et dit qu'il a "rôle" pour lui. Dans une scène entre Rebekah, Marcel et Josh, il est révélé que Klaus a essayé de forcer Joshua à voler une dague de Marcel, mais la contrainte n'a pas fonctionné parce que Davina lui a récémment retiré la contrainte précédente. Ensuite, Klaus va voir Kieran dans l'espoir d'obtenir une persuation pour faire quitter Camille de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Suite à cet entretien, il va faire face à Marcel, ignorant que Rebekah complote avec lui pour le maîtriser. Une longue confrontation s'ensuit avant que Marcel n'ordonne à son armée de s'emparer de Klaus. mais alors qu'il est enchaîné, il sort son côté hybride et commence à attaquer et massacrer les vampires autour de lui jusqu'à ce que Marcel prenne la pièce que Klaus a posé au sol et fait allégeance à son ancien ami. Après le combat, Marcel accepte de lui remettre son royaume. Le lendemain, Klaus confronte Elijah et Rebekah et leur fait part de son mécontentement envers eux parce qu'ils n'ont pas hésité à le trahir alors qu'il voulait coopérer avec eux. Il quitte la maison, emportant avec lui Hayley car seul l'enfant compte pour lui. Dans Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Dans The Casket Girls, Dans Après Moi, Le Déluge, Dans Dance Back from the Grave, Dans Crescent City, Dans Long Way Back From Hell, Dans Le Grand Guignol, Dans Farewell to Storyville, Dans'' Moon Over Bourbon Street, Dans ''The Big Uneasy, Dans An Unblinking Death, Dans A Closer Walk With Thee, Dans The Battle of New Orleans, Les relations *Klaus et Esther (ennemis/mère et fils) *Klaus et Elijah (alliés/ennemis/frères) *Klaus et Rebekah(alliés/ennemies/frère et soeur) *Klaus et Hayley (alliés/mère de son enfant) *Klaus et Marcel (rivalité/amis/ennemis) *Klaus et Sophie (alliés/ennemies) *Klaus et Camille (anciens amis/flirt) *Klaus et Davina (ennemis) *Klaus et Joshua (alliés/ennemis) *Klaus et Geneviève (alliés/aventure) Apparences Saison 1 *''Pilot'' *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' Catégorie:Originel Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Vampire Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Vampire Originel Catégorie:Famille Mikaelson Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 1